Various display devices, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), Organic Light Emitting Diode Display (OLED), touch display device and etc., have been widely used in human life. And the thickness and weight of the display devices have been constantly reduced as the technology advances. As the display devices continue to be thinner and lighter, the assembly of the display device becomes more difficult due to the increasing precision of the display device. Therefore, in the process of, for instance, testing or repairing, how to rework on the display device is also one of the significant topics.
In the existing display device, the frame is adhered with the display panel by a double-sided tape. In order to provide a more stable fixing effect, a double-sided tape with greater viscosity is chosen to adhere to the display panel during the production process of the display device. However, the fixation method increases the difficulty of reworking the display device as well. Since the display panel used in the display device is very thin and light, the display panel will be damaged if removing the display panel directly from the frame due to the adhesion of the double-sided tape; therefore, to destroy the frame to reduce the probability of damaging the display panel becomes inevitable. However, the aforementioned rework method will, no doubt, need to sacrifice the frame or even the display panel, thus, how to reduce the scrapping cost of these rework processes becomes a problem that needs to be solved.